Ma mort
by Calliope L
Summary: *One shot* Deathfic et portanouak... un petit pov au début puis un petit délire... dites moi ce que vous en pensez


**Titre** : Ma mort.

**Auteur** : Calliope.

**Base** : Gundam wing et mon imagination débile (+un bout de film que vous reconnaîtrez peut-être)

**Genre** : Portnaouak, Deathfic, TWT, PWP, demi-POV, insertion de ficeuses, réponse à un concours.

**Couples** : Aucun.

**Disclaimer** : Les g-boys ne sont pas à moi, Tipitina appartient à elle et Calliope… ben c'est moi donc je crois que je m'appartiens. Sinon, ben c'est un fic que j'ai subitement eu envie de faire pendant que je m'emmerdais en philo… pas grand chose d'autre à dire mis à part… DITES MOI CE QUE VOUS EN PENSEZ.

**Ma mort.**

« Je marche.

Je marche dans la ville et personne ne me voit, comme si je n'existais pas, comme si leur vie était bien mieux sans moi.

D'ailleurs, quand j'y repense, ces jeunes apollons me l'ont fait comprendre à maintes reprises, d'une façon plus ou moins explicite, notamment ce magnifique Dieu au corps sculpté avec délicatesse et aux yeux qui pourraient damner un saint[1]. Je n'ai pas tellement rencontré les autres, mis à part cet adorable Quatre et ce Duo mal élevé de surcroît. Quatre était si gentil que ça en devenait étouffant, comme s'il l'était uniquement par intérêt ou pour s'attirer mes bonnes grâces.

Ça ne me dérangeait pas plus que ça à vrai dire : tout le monde avait adopté cette attitude à mon égard depuis ma plus tendre enfance[2] que c'était devenu partie intégrante de ma vie. Je ne pouvais plus m'en passer… il faut l'avouer, j'étais devenue dépendante de l'hypocrisie dans laquelle je baignais.

Beaucoup de gens disent qu'il vaut mieux être seul que mal accompagné. Je les plains  car s'ils continuent à considérer cela comme une vérité divine, ils mourront seul et rien n'est pire que ça[3].

Je n'ai pas de véritables amis, j'en ai pleinement conscience, mais j'en ai besoin… j'ai besoin d'être entourée pour garder pied dans la réalité, pour garder en tête que mes amis sont mes ennemis et que je ne peux compter que sur moi-même.

Je remercie ces pilotes de gundam pour m'avoir montrer à quel point on pouvait me manipuler. Notamment Heero. Cette bombe sexuelle[4] n'a jamais agit avec moi comme les autres, bien au contraire. Il n'a jamais cherché à m'utiliser… il était comme mon épée de Damoclé-clè-clès[5]. Au moindre faux pas de ma part, il était là, prêt à m'éradiquer, comme sur ce sous-marin ou encore à la Fondation Romefeller du temps de la Reine Relena. Je n'étais pas un atout potentiel pour lui, j'étais une gêne, une erreur de la nature qu'il se devait d'éliminer.

Enfin bon, il ne sert à rien de ressasser le passé, et puis je dois dire que j'ai un mauvais pressentiment, comme si quelqu'un me suivais à l'insu de mon plein gré[6].

Quelque chose attire mon regard : une impasse.

Et si ?

Et si je m'y engouffrais, juste pour être sûre, sûre que tout va bien, que je ne suis pas suivie, pour me prouver que mes doutes ne sont dus qu'à ma paranoïa exacerbée.

Je me dirige vers cette impasse… "Deadend"… quel nom bizarre, et bien que je tente de garder mon sang-froid par tous les moyens, mon pouls s'accélère, mes jambes me portent alors que mon esprit se laisse porter sans qu'il ne puisse se débattre ou se rebeller… et je me retrouve dans cette ruelle sans issue, haletant comme si je venais de courir le marathon[7]. Je suis entourée de silence extrêmement bruyant ainsi que par une odeur plus tenace que fugace me soulevant le cœur. J'entends un bruit menaçant et me retourne d'un seul bloc continuant de reculer vers le fond. Mon dernier pas produit un bruit sourd avant que je ne commence à basculer vers l'arrière[8]… puis c'est le trou noir. »

Deux jeunes filles accompagnées de cinq beaux bishônens stoppèrent net en entendant un bruit incongru qui fusa au milieu du brouhaha citadin.

**« Ils m'ont rattrapéeeeeeeeeeee… »**

**Heero** : Ré-lé-na ?

**Calliope+Tip** : Nani ? Où ça ?

**Duo** : Meuh non Heero. T'as dû te planter. Relena ne *peut* pas être là !

**Heero** : Sa voix provenait de l'impasse, 5° à droite en face du MacDo du fond de l'avenue[9].

**Tous** : ÔoÔ !!

**Calliope** : Comment tu peux savoir avec autant de précision où elle se trouve ?

**Tip** : Radar Heeryen anti-relena. Elémentaire ma chère Calli !

**Calliope** : Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a baragouiné ?

**Wufei** : « Ils m'ont rattrapée », je crois. Complètement barge la dindasse !

**Tip** : Qui l'a rattrapée ?

**Calliope** : Mis à part sa connerie, je vois pas. De toute façon c'est une grosse mytho c'te fille !

**Duo** : On va voir ? Ça pourra peut-être être drôle !

**Quatre** *débordant de gentillesse* : Mais pourquoi vous êtes aussi méchants ? *noenoeils larmoyants*

**Les autres** : Paaaaaaaaaaaarce queeeeeeeeeeeeee ! Elle nous pompe la vie, l'air. Il faut éradiquer ce poison.

Et voici l'étrange équipage composé de cinq g-boys et de deux ficeuses survoltées qui démarre en trombe pour savoir qui va arriver le premier à l'impasse… course gagnée par Calliope *parce que c'est moi l'auteur*.

**Calliope** : "Deadend" ? Et cette conne s'est engouffrée là dedans ? Mais elle sait pas lire ou quoi ?… euh y a pas de "ou quoi"…. Voyons voir… et putain de merde… la conne, mais quelle est conne ! Elle pouvait pas nous rendre ce service proprement ?

**Tip** *air faussement indigné* : T'aurais pu m'attendre ! Euh c'est…BEUOUAAAAAAAAAAAAHRK *se retourne et gerbe sur les pompes toutes neuves de Heero tout ce qu'elle a ingurgité à la cantine depuis le début de l'année*

**Quatre** : Ben Tip', qu'est-ce qui HYAAAAAAAAAH *s'évanouit dans les bras de Heero… encore lui*

**Duo** : T'as raison Calli-chan… quand elle fait les choses, on peut dire qu'elle y va en profondeur[10], la pouffe de Sank !

**Wufei** : Elle nous a même laissé un petit cadeau.

**Trowa** *toujours aussi stoïque* : Moi j'aurais dit trois si on compte ce qui est tombé sur Heero.

**Heero** *qui a refilé Quatre à son proprio – ce n'est pas Trowa – et qui essaie tant bien que mal de briquer ses pompes* : Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir prévenu du danger qu'une telle découverte occasionnerait ? On aurait pu éviter certains désagréments de la vie quotidienne… surtout moi !

**Calliope** : Ben tiens… tu veux pas une bonne en plus ? J'ai dû me tromper de série en devenant ficeuse. Pfff, moi qui croyait me balader avec les *seuls* et *uniques* pilotes de gundam qui font trembler OZ même quand ils ne se battent pas…, je me retrouve avec des sortes de lavettes, chochottes de surcroît, et qui ne savent même pas réagir face à un *petit* imprévu. Quelle déception !!!!

**Wufei** : Onna, c'est un coup bas !

**Tip** : Et qui ne savent même pas parler français correctement, en plus ! Et si on changeait de série ? Gravitation ? Beyblade ? X-men évolution ?

**Calliope** : Le laboratoire de Dexter ? Les super nanas ? Les chevaliers de l'outre monde ? La cour de récré ? Kim possible ? Et même Teletubbies tant qu'on y est ! J'en ai plein en réserve mais ça leur ferait trop plaisir aux pilotes en sucre si on les délaissait !!!!

**Duo** : En tout cas on peut dire que Tip récupère vite, c'est pas normal !

**Calliope** : C'est normal, c'est une ficeuse… et comme toute ficeuse qui se respecte, c'est paré à toute éventualité… mais apparemment ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde ici *regard insistant lourdement sur Quatre*

**Duo** : Et si on en revenait à son cas… comment elle a fait pour se tuer comme ça toute seule ?

**Calliope** : La connerie, ça se paye ! Tu devrais en prendre de la graine ! *tourne autour du "corps" avec un regard de connaisseur* A première vue, je dirais qu'elle a posé son pied gauche dans une merde de chien un petit peu diarrheuse[11], qu'ensuite elle a basculé vers l'arrière pour finalement venir s'éclater sur une bite qui n'avait rien à faire là… 

**Tip** : Calli !!!!! *cri de pucelle outragée* Surveille ton langage et ne plaisante pas avec ce sujet sérieux !

**Calliope** : Les bites ? … Heu, aurais-je omis de préciser certaines petites choses ?

**Trowa** : Tout nous laisse à penser qu'il s'agit en effet de cela !

**Calliope** : Donc je reprends mon observation : Rélé a glissé sur de la merde de chien diarrheuse sur laquelle elle avait soigneusement appliqué son pied gauche, la preuve que de marcher dans une merde de chien du pied gauche ça ne porte pas que bonheur, et a basculé vers l'arrière pour venir se fracasser le crâne sur une bite en béton qui n'avait rien à faire là[12]. *reprends son souffle*

**Duo** : C'est quoi une bite en béton ?

**Calliope** : C'est une sorte de plot en béton mis devant un stationnement pour empêcher les gens de se garer sur cette place… donc il se garent en double file. Pourquoi ?

**Wufei** : Ben maintenant il est devenu rose.

**Calliope** : Rouge tu veux dire, c'est du sang.

**Tip** : Non, bizarrement son sang est rose.

**Heero** : La preuve que chez elle le rose est une maladie génétiquement ancrée et bien profond. Paix à la bite.

**Trowa** : Et aux murs.

**Calliope** : Tout ce que j'espère c'est que la couleur ne forcera pas les voisins à déménager.

**Wufei** : C'est trop injuste !

**Tip** : De quoi, Caliméro ?

**Wufei** : D'avoir cautionné la mort de plusieurs arbres pour gaspiller du papier dans l'unique but d'assouvir sa vengeance.

**Calliope** : C'est vrai que j'ai pas apprécié de me faire tuer par cette bouffonne dans la Vengeance rose (Pub, pub, pub). Mais pour se venger, il faut bien faire un *petit* sacrifice, ne ?

**Quatre** : Où suis-je ? Qui suis-je ? Dans quelle étagère ?

**Tip** : Celle du haut, à côté de mes maquettes de gundam et coincé entre mes mangas !

**Trowa** : J'ai faim !

**Tous** : -_-°°°°°

**Calliope** : Il ne nous reste plus qu'une chose à faire alors…

**Tip** : Aller au Palais des glaces, il est pas loin. Qui m'aime me suive !

**Calliope** : Ben alors vous venez les gars ? Ou préférez vous mourir dans d'atroces souffrances * sort une feuille et un stylo*

**G-boys** : On arrive-euh !

Owari

- le 15 mai 2003 -

Calliope : Pffu, j'ai enfin fini de la taper.

Wufei : T'as encore mis deux semaines et il te reste le chapitre 5 de Pas sans toi à taper.

Calliope : Plus tard. Le bac d'abord. Faut que je continue de réviser. Au fait vous en avez pensé quoi de ce fic ?

Heero : Tu me dois une paire de pompes !

Quatre : Pourquoi est-ce que je m'évanouis tout le temps ?

Duo : Pourquoi je passe pour un abruti ?

Wufei : Caliméro ?

Trowa : Merci pour la glace.

Calliope : Nan mais c'est pas bientôt fini ces jérémiades ? Mais vous avez quel âge pour vous plaindre comme ça ? Et puis si vous avez quelque chose à dire, soit vous allez au Mur des lamentations, soit vous remplissez un cahier des doléances qu vous soumettrez à votre proprio plus tard… de tout façon je m'en fous, je suis pas majeure donc pas responsable et puis c'est votre parole et vos marques de séquestration contre mes yeux en mode chibi. AUCUNE CHANCE que vous gagniez !!!!

Tous : Et puis ce fic est gore !!!

Calliope : Vous voulez peut-être que je vous mettes à la place de Relena ?

Wufei : Mais c'est surtout la fin, et…

Calliope : Vous vous en remettrez. Bon je vais continuer mes sujets d'annales en maths.

A la prochaine pour une nouvelle édition de ce journal débile jusqu'à la presse !

  


* * *

[1] Bon vous avez deviné qui parle et surtout de qui, non ?

[2] Ça doit remonter assez loin.

[3] Allez au hasard, s'appeler Relena et être shooté au rose.

[4] Vous voyez toujours pas de qui est ce POV ?

[5] Meuh non je n'ai pas regardé cet épisode de Buffy, pas du tout.

[6] Merci Tip' pour l'expression.

[7] En fait c'est une new type qui peut se téléporter… c'est bon respirez je plaisantais !

[8] Aurait-elle trouvé un passage secret. I won't tell you ! PTDR.

[9] En sortant de Nice étoile, c'est là qu'on peut trouver un endroit magique… AKIRA. C'est rue Pertinax.

[10] Non je n'ai pas mis de situation perverse dans un moment aussi dramatique.

[11] Néologisme pour décrire une merde produite par diarrhée ou chiasse si vous préférez !

[12] Ceux ou celles qui auront vu le film à partir duquel je me suis inspiré pour écrire la scène, le reconnaîtront certainement… C'est Destination finale 2 et c'est la mort du gars qui glisse sur les spaghettis qu'il a préalablement jeté par la fenêtre, et qui se fait défoncer les yeux et trouer le cerveau par une échelle de secours… comme quoi la connerie ça se paye… ce film en est la preuve !


End file.
